Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango ist ein Song aus der achzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Am Ende aller Kräfte, und wird von Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Sugar und Tina gesungen, während Mike und Rory ihnen als Hintergrundtänzer dienen. Roz und Sue gaben den Mädchen die Aufgabe, einen Song von Frauen zu singen, die unter häuslicher Gewalt leiden und ihren Männern sagen, dass wenn sie nochmal Hand an sie anlegen, sie weg sind. Shannon, die auch dabei ist, erinnert sich während der Performance daran, wie Cooter ausrastet, sie dabei anbrüllt und Dinge durch die Wohnung wirft, so dass sie betroffen aus dem Auditorium flüchtet. Roz bezeichnet die Mädchen danach als irre, weil sie die Aufgabe völlig falsch verstanden haben. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Chicago, das erstmals 1975 aufgeführt wurde. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: And now, the six merry murderesses Of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of Brittany: Uh uh! Mercedes: "The Cell Block Tango" Tina: ''' Pop! '''Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Santana und Tina mit Brittany und Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina (Brittany, Santana und Sugar): (He had it coming) You know how people have these little habits (He had it coming) That get you down? Like Bernie... (He only had himself to blame) Bernie, he likes to chew gum, (If you'd have been there) No, not chew, pop! (If you'd have seen it) So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated (I betcha you would have done the same) And I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy (He had it coming) And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, (He had it coming) Drinkin' a beer and chewin' (He only had himself to blame) No, not chewin', poppin'! (If you'd have been there) So, I said to him, I said (If you'd have seen it) "You pop that gum one more time," (I betcha you would have done the same) Haiz... And he did (He had it coming) So I took the shotgun off the wall (He had it coming) And I fired two warning shots (He only had himself to blame) Into his head Santana und Tina mit Brittany und Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar (Brittany, Santana und Tina): (He had it coming) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City (He had it coming) About two years ago, and he told me he was single (He only had himself to blame) And we hit it off right away (If you'd have been there) So, we started living together (If you'd have seen it) He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. (I betcha you would have done the same) (He had it coming) And then I found out, (He had it coming) Single, he told me. Single, my butt! (He only had himself to blame) Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives (If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it) One of those Mormons, you know (I betcha you would have done the same) So that night, when he came home from work (He had it coming) I fixed him his drink (He had it coming) As usual (He only had himself to blame) You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Santana und Tina (Brittany und Sugar): He had it coming (Pop! Six! Squish!), he had it coming (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) He took a flower (Pop! Six! Squish!) in its prime (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) And then he used it (Pop!) and he abused it (Six!) It was a murder (Squish! Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz) but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" he says He was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Brittany und Sugar: The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) Sugar: They had it comin', (Tina: They had it comin') Santana: They had it comin', (Sugar: They had it comin') Tina: They had it comin' all along, (Santana: They had it coming' all along) Sugar: 'Cause if they used us (Santana: Cause if they used us) Tina: And they abused us (Sugar: And they abused us) Santana, Sugar und Tina mit Brittany: How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong? Trivia *Im Original dauert der Song sieben Minuten, in der Serie wurde er auf vier gekürzt. *Amber Riley, die in dem Song mitsang, filmte eine Disney-Bösewichtparodie, die von Cell Block Tango inspiriert wurde und Spell Block Tango heißt. Adam Lambert spielt darin ebenfalls mit. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass ein Song aus dem Musical "Chicago" performt wird. Der erste war Mr. Cellophane, der zweite Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag und der vierte All That Jazz. Ironischerweise wurden alle vier Songs der Reihe nach in je einer Staffel gesungen. *Im Text ist von Kaugummipoppen die Rede. Harry Shum Jr., der in dem Song den Mann spielt, der von seiner Frau deswegen erschossen wird, sagt, dass ihn am meisten Leute verärgern, die das machen. **Als Bubblegum (englisch für eine Art von Kaugummi, die sich besonders zur Formung der Blasen - ''bubbles ''- eignet) bezeichnet man auch einen Musikstil, der sich durch eingängige Melodien, einfache Texte, lebhafte Rhythmen, eine fröhliche Stimmung und eine besonders häufige Wiederholung des Refrains auszeichnet und weitgehend in den USA und Kanada verbreitet ist. *Die Rollenverteilung lautet wie folgt: **Brittany als June **Mercedes als Erzähler **Santana als Velma **Sugar als Annie, Hunyak, Mona **Tina als Liz *Mercedes heißt die sechs fröhlichen Mörderinnen willkommen, dabei performen in der Episode aber nur vier den Song: Brittany, Santana, Sugar und Tina. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Sugar Motta Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce